Key To Our Future
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: There is a key that is bright, shiny and new. But soon enough, it'll be worn, dull and old. But only because it'll have been used so many times to unlock the door to their future. Happy Oct.3!


**Happy October 3rd! Here's my little contribution to FMA day. Enjoy some mushy RoyEd and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**_Key To Our Future_**

"R-Roy..." Edward questioned, stuttering as he opened his eyes to find that he was in a new house he had never seen before, a cold key pressed into his palm. "What is this?"

"It's a house, shorty." Roy replied sarcastically, his smirk fading into a smile as he stared at the confused blond.

Edward narrowed his golden eyes in a glare. "I know that, you bastard, but why am I here?"

"Because now it's not just _any_ house."

The eighteen-year-old tilted his head in confusion, wondering why the hell his boyfriend was being so damn cryptic. Blinking as he tried to figure it out, Roy rolled his obsidian eyes before answering the unasked question.

"It's your home now. And mine too." The raven-haired man told him, as if it was the single most obvious thing in the world.

Edward stared at the older man, fiddling with the new shiny silver key that was digging into the center of his left palm, waiting for Roy to continue.

"Ed..." Roy began, taking a few steps closer to the younger male, "you haven't had a home in six years. Hell, the last time you had a place to call home, you burned it down and joined the military." Roy gave a light chuckle, as if he somehow found amusement in his own words. "Anyway, now you're eighteen and you still don't have a home, and I think it's about time to fix that." Flashing a smile, Roy crossed the room to where Ed was standing, "and I've never had a place I wanted to call home."

The blond continued to stare at him, gobbling up his every word, trying to figure out where this conversation would lead to, what he would say next. The silver key flashed in the soft light shining through the window, and Ed had to admit he liked the feeling of the smooth metal in his hand.

"Anyway..." Roy continued, running a hand through his dark locks. "I figured we could finally make a home. Together." He finished the sentence quickly, as though he was embarrassed -not that you'd ever be able to tell by the calm look on his face- and promptly looked to Edward for a reply.

Edward stayed silent for a moment, calculating and processing all of the words that Roy had just told him. Roy wanted to live with him? Create a place the both of them could call home? Rubbing his thumb over the key, Ed knew it wasn't that strange of a concept. They'd been dating for years, and Ed knew of many other couples who lived together.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Edward found himself asking, before blushing at the bluntness of his own question.

"It's not just for you, Ed, it's for me too. And because I love you, stupid. Also because I want you to be happy... With me, if possible." He replied smoothly, sending a teasing wink in the blond's direction at the end of the sentence.

Flushing a light pink, Edward gave it some more thought. He was eighteen -almost nineteen- years old and he wasn't in the military anymore. Hell, he wasn't even an alchemist anymore. Maybe it really was time for him to just settle down and find some place he could call home.

"Why today, Roy?" He asked, his blond eyebrows scrunching in thought. Unless he was mistaken, today marked the date that was still engraved in his old pocket watch...

Said man's eyes widened a fraction, before returning to their normal size. "Its October 3rd" Roy began, scratching at his neck with his gloved hand, "I figured since today was the day you lost your home, it could also be the day you found your new home."

Roy moved closer, cupping Edward's tanned blushing cheek in his hand. "So Fullmetal, what do you say?" The raven-haired man asked, bringing his lips closer to Ed's.

"I'm not Fullmetal anymore..." Edward muttered in a hushed whisper, leaning closer to Roy.

"You'll always be Fullmetal to me." The older man told his boyfriend before pressing their lips together.

Roy's tongue pushed on Ed's lips, and Ed eagerly parted his lips. Their tongues twisted and tangled together, until Roy pulled apart, leaving Ed gasping for breath.

"So is that a yes?" Roy asked, a smirk forming on his face after glancing at the blond's flushed face and feeling his panting breath brushing against his own lips.

"Shut up, bastard." Edward murmured, looping his arms around Roy's neck, tugging him downwards the necessary few inches and then slamming their lips together before pulling apart again. "I wouldn't be here if it was a no."

And amongst all the kissing and touching, there was still the single silver key clutched tightly in Edward's hand.

_**End**_


End file.
